


La gota que colma el vaso

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Ficlet, Funny, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Silly, Threats
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Escribe, Gus! ¿A cuántos somos?” grito. Él finge de pensarlo.“Con esto son treinta y dos veces que te dice que vas a pagar.”





	La gota que colma el vaso

**La gota que colma el vaso**

“Señor Spencer, ¿puede decirnos como ha hecho a descubrir que el asesino era el señor Thomas? No tenía conexiones con la víctima.” me pregunta una periodista, bastante guapa. Le sonrío, coqueteando, y enciendo mi mirada para la prensa.

“Vale, ante todo era el yerno de la víctima, aún no habían hablado en años. Y después...” hago una pausa dramática para crear suspenso. “Tenía un indicio fundamental.” llevo mi mano a mi sien, fingiendo de haber una visión. Veo Gus que me hace señas de cortar y Jules que me sonría. “Detective Lassiter no creía que había sido él, ¡pues estaba seguro que tenía que ser culpable!” termino, mi voz alegra. Veo Lassie volverse rojo en la cara y adoptar un aire homicida que siempre reserva a mí. Agito mi mano hacia él y me preparo a correr. Apenas los periodistas se van, él se acerca a mí.

“Lo juro, Spencer, vas a pagar por esto.” sisea. Yo inclino mi cabeza, pues me giro hacia Gus.

“¡Escribe, Gus! ¿A cuántos somos?” grito. Él finge de pensarlo.

“Con esto son treinta y dos veces que te dice que vas a pagar.”

Jules deja salir una ría, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Lassie.

“No puedes evitar de ser tan inapropiado, ¿verdad? ¡Sólo faltaba una declaración pública!” grita.

Yo inspiro, cerro mis ojos y me dejo acariciar de la dulce briza de medio mayo. Pues abro mis ojos otra vez y pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros.

“Lassie, trata de entender. Yo te aprecio, somos una pareja maravillosa, pero tienes que dejar de lado esos instintos que tienes.” ondeo mis manos en frente a su cara. “Contaminan tu aura.” añadió, con tono suave.

Él rechina sus dientes, pues pone su mano sobre su funda.

“Esta es la buena que te disparo, Spencer.” murmura. Yo me giro hacia Gus.

“¡Oye, amigo! ¿Qué tenemos en programa ahora?” pregunto.

“Creo que sea...” se acerca lentamente, pues me tira por el brazo. “¡Una retirada!” empezamos a correr, Lassie persiguiéndonos.

“¡Hablamos luego, Jules! No te preocupes, ¡trataré de no herir tu compañero!” grito hacia ella, que ya está riendo a gran escala.

“¡Vuelve aquí, Spencer! ¡No puedas escapar en eterno!” oigo gritas detrás de mí. Sigo corriendo y rio.

Burlarse de Carlton Lassiter es una de las diez cosas mejores del mundo. 


End file.
